phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Half-Elf Spells
Half-elves have access to the following spells. Forgetful Slumber School enchantment (compulsion) mind-affecting; Level bard 4, sorcerer/wizard 4, witch 4 Casting Time 1 round Components V, S, M (a few drops of river water) Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target one living creature 'Duration' 1 minute/level Saving Throw Will negates; Spell Resistance yes This spell acts as the deeper slumber spell, but only affects one creature of 10 Hit Dice or fewer. In addition, a creature affected by this spell awakens with no knowledge of the events that led to the spell's casting. The target loses all memory from the 5 minutes prior to falling asleep. No effect short of a miracle or wish can restore memories lost by this spell. Paragon Surge School transmutation (polymorph); Level alchemist 3, cleric 3, magus 4, paladin 4, sorcerer/wizard 3, witch 3 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S Range personal (half-elf only) Duration 1 minute/level You surge with ancestral power, temporarily embodying all the strengths of both elvenkind and humankind simultaneously, and transforming into a paragon of both races, something greater than elf or human alone. Unlike with most polymorph effects, your basic form does not change, so you keep all extraordinary and supernatural abilities of your half-elven form as well as all of your gear. For the duration of the spell, you receive a +2 enhancement bonus to Dexterity and Intelligence and are treated as if you possessed any one feat for which you meet the prerequisites, chosen when you cast this spell. Resilient Reservoir School transmutation; Level magus 3, paladin 3, sorcerer/wizard 4, witch 4 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S Range personal Area special, see text Duration 1 round/ level Saving Throw none (see below); Spell Resistance yes This spell creates a magical well of retribution that a caster can unleash with blinding speed. Upon casting this spell, damage from melee attacks and touch spells gets transferred into a special pool that you then redirect before the spell's duration expires. Each time you are struck by a melee attack or touch spell that deals hit point damage, 1 point of damage is negated and transferred into the reservoir created by this spell. The total number of points in the reservoir cannot exceed your caster level (to a maximum of 20 points at 20th level). As an immediate action, anytime before the spell's duration expires, you can release some or all of the energy of the reservoir, granting yourself an insight bonus on one skill check, attack roll, damage roll, or combat maneuver check, but you must do so before the roll is made. This bonus is equal to the number of points in the reservoir. For every five caster levels, you may call upon the reservoir one additional time (maximum of four times at 15th level). If you are reduced to negative hit points while you are under the effect of this spell, the spell automatically release the remaining magic of the reservoir in a concussive blast of force. All creatures within a 15-foot radius take 1d6 points of force damage per 2 points remaining in the reserve (maximum of 10d6). A successful Reflex save halves this damage, and spell resistance applies to this effect. Urban Grace School '''transmutation; '''Level alchemist 1, bard 1, ranger 1, sorcerer/wizard 1, witch 1 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S Range personal Duration 1 minute/level You become one with the city around you, allowing you to move more easily through its crowds and buildings. For the duration of this spell, your base land speed increases by 10 feet. In addition, it does not cost you 2 squares of movement to enter a square with crowds, though the crowd still provides cover to you. This ability does not allow you to enter the space of enemy creatures without making the appropriate Acrobatics check. In addition, you receive a +4 circumstance bonus onAcrobatics checks made to move across uneven urban surfaces, such as roofs and broken pavement, and on Climb checks made to scale walls and other artificial surfaces. Whenever you make an Acrobatics check to make a long jump between two buildings or artificial structures, you are always treated as if you had a running start, regardless of the actual distance traveled. Category:New Spells